


Pretzels

by bandwidthlimit



Series: Leverage Ficlets [17]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandwidthlimit/pseuds/bandwidthlimit
Summary: Parker tentatively gives her support to a new development in the team.
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Series: Leverage Ficlets [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840567
Kudos: 7





	Pretzels

“I guess it's not so bad,” Parker crossed her arms and gave Hardison a light bump with her elbow. He looked down at her in confusion, then followed her gaze to see what she was staring so intently at.

Nate and Sophie were descending the outside steps into the bar. Nate opened the door for her, but seemed to be holding her back with his other hand. He leaned down and whispered something into her ear, and Sophie laughed and slapped him on the arm before pulling free from his grip and stepping into the bar.

“I mean, they look happy, right? I'm okay with it so long as Sophie's happy.”

Hardison smiled at her, glad she's not looking at him. So far, this had been the kind of smile that sent her running from him. “Momma, Sophie's a big girl. She's not gonna let Nate push her around. Remember what happened last time?”

Parker looked up at him and frowned. “Yes! She left all of us, not just him. It wasn't okay. We weren't... right, without Sophie.”

“We weren't a family, you mean.”

She waved a thin hand at him, both accepting his statement and in dismissal of it. “Yeah, I guess. Anyway. I just don't want him to mess things up.”

He was starting to get the distinct impression that they were talking about more than just Sophie and Nate, but, like every conversation they'd had so far about their not-relationship, he let Parker direct the conversation, talking around it but always talking about it. “Well, they're both professionals. If it starts to get in the way of the job, I'm sure they'll do something about it.”

Actually, he wasn't sure, not even a little. They'd definitely fight about it, but not before blowing a con, or the whole job.

“What if Nate punches a mark or something for flirting with Sophie?”

“I -,” Hardison took a deep breath, and restarted, “Nate wouldn't do that. He's got better self control.” Hopefully. Across the bar, Nate's hand was resting possessively on Sophie's lower back. It sent a very, very clear message to every man at McRory's. A message that definitely extended far past friends with bennies.

“If you say so.” Parker didn't sound convinced, and Hardison didn't have the energy to make her believe him, especially since he didn't really believe himself. She doesn't give him the chance anyway, turning and grabbing his sleeve. “Come on. You're buying me dinner.”

Hardison smiled, and let her pull him away. He always buys when they go out. Parker doesn't like to spend money, she just likes to have it. “Great. What are we having?”

“Pretzels.”


End file.
